


Teaspoon :: A Life Restored. by cheri

by Cheriluvs10



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:58:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheriluvs10/pseuds/Cheriluvs10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten and Donna. Takes place after Journey's End. Didn't like what happened to Donna, so through the magic of fanfiction, I'm fixing it. FINISHED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**A Life Restored.** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=23869&chapid=51623) \- [19](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=23869&chapid=51623)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=23869&chapter=1) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=23869&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

Okay, I really hated what happened to Donna at the end of the series because I think she and Rose were the best companions the Doctor ever had and it wasnt fair for her to have her memories stolen and go back to being the self-absorbed hag she was before she met the Doctor. I have a feeling though that both her and Billie will be back, otherwise why not kill off their characters and be done with them? Just like the hand, Im sure theres an ultimate purpose for keeping Donna alive, just as theres a purpose for Rose ending up with this new Doctor. So, heres my take on how Donna might get her memories back and find the Doctor again.  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 2

  
  
Chapter One  
  
There it was again.  
  
That odd blue police box that was always in front of her. So strange, yet strangely familiar at the same time. It was there right by her car, like it was meant to be there, like it was…destiny. The wooden box was resting in an alleyway, but somehow it didn’t seem out of place there. Donna approached it slowly, wondering why she was drawn to it. She had never seen it before in her life and yet…somehow, she felt like she had, but for the life of her, she couldn’t think where that might have been.  
  
As she neared the wooden doors, they suddenly flew open and a warm light flooded onto the concrete, momentarily blinding her. Her eyes adjusted and there he was.  
  
The man.  
  
The odd, skinny man who was leaning against a weird object that was standing in the middle of the room. He was smiling warmly at her, inviting her inside the massive room that somehow managed to fit itself into the little blue box.  
  
“Donna,” he said, holding his hand out to her. “Ready to go?”  
  
Donna hesitated. She didn’t know who this man was, but something inside her was compelling her to come forward into the box as if she belonged there with him. The man kept his hand extended, his smile wide and his eyes twinkling. As she walked forward, she suddenly heard a word escape her lips.  
  
“Doctor!”  
  
Doctor? Was that his name? She wasn’t sure, but somehow it felt right saying that. She said it again and watched his smile grow wider.  
  
“Come, Donna,” he said. “I have such wonders to show you. You can’t leave me yet, not when there is all of time and space to see.”  
  
Donna nodded, her heart feeling light at the thought of traveling with this strange, yet wonderful man. She held out her hand while she walked willingly towards the room.  
  
She was just about to step inside when suddenly the doors slammed shut. Panic gripped her heart as she ran forward and pounded on the door, screaming at the man to let her inside, begging him not to leave her.  
  
Then, she heard a strange wheezing sound and watched with horror as the box slowly faded from view.  
  
“No! You can’t leave me, Doctor!” she screamed as the wheezing sound faded away. “Please come back! Please! Doctor! Doctoooooooooooor!”  
  
Donna gasped as her eyes snapped open. Breathing heavily, she looked around for a moment in confusion before she realized that she was still in her bedroom. Frowning, she stared up at the ceiling, trying to remember what she had just been dreaming about. But, she had no clue. Sighing, she glanced at the alarm clock, saw it was half past eight in the morning and with a sigh, got up.  
  
“Mornin’ sweetheart,” Wilf said as she walked into the kitchen. “How are you this mornin’”  
  
“Fine, I’m fine,” she muttered as she walked to the fridge.  
  
Wilf stared at her while she brought out some milk and eggs and set them on the counter.  
  
“You sure? You look pale,” he said, concerned.  
  
“I just…had a bad dream last night.”  
  
“Really? What happened?”  
  
Donna shook her head.  
  
“I can’t remember. It’s not important anyway. Just a silly dream. Got more important things on my mind like finding a bleedin’ job.”  
  
She slammed the door and started fixing the eggs. Wilf stared at her quietly, aching inside and wanting nothing more than to tell her about the Doctor. He hated that she had gone back to the way she had been before she met him. He loved her with all his heart no matter how she acted, but the Doctor had done wonders with her personality. He had brought out a side of Donna Wilf had never seen before and he sorely missed it.  
  
Oh, my little girl, he thought. All those incredible things you did with him and now you’re not even allowed to remember it. If only there was some way of reversing everything without killing you in the process.   
  
He watched her silently while she flipped her eggs over in the skillet. He looked over when Sylvia walked in the room.  
  
“Good morning, dear,” he said to her.  
  
“Mornin’ dad.”  
  
She looked at Donna.  
  
“Do you need me to drive you around today?”  
  
“No, Neris is taking me.”  
  
“Well, I just hope you find a job and finally settle down. Bad enough you went gallivanting off with him…”  
  
“Sylvia!” Wilf snarled.  
  
Donna stared at the two of them. She noticed Wilf giving Sylvia a look of warning.  
  
“Sorry, slipped out,” Sylvia said, sheepishly.  
  
“What slipped out?” Donna said. “Who’d ya think I went gallivanting off with?”  
  
“No one, I was thinking of someone else,” Sylvia said, quickly.  
  
“Well, good, because I haven’t been gallivanting off with anyone. Not too many people wanna date a temp, ya know,” Donna replied. “I’m not exactly bursting at the seams with money.”  
  
Sylva held up her hand.  
  
“Yes, fine, just…go and find a job, alright?”  
  
“Oh, trust me, I don’t wanna stay one second longer in this house than I have to,” Donna replied, putting the eggs on a plate.  
  
She turned off the burner, grabbed the plate and glass of milk and slumped down in a chair at the kitchen table. She munched on her eggs and stared out the window while Wilf stared at her in silent anguish.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
“You are completely potty, Neris, you know that?” Donna said as she sat in the passenger seat of Neris’s car. “I can’t believe you are still trying to convince me someone moved the bleedin’ Earth.”  
  
“And I can’t believe how thick you are, Donna,” Neris replied. “It happened!”  
  
“Yeah, right, pull the other one.”  
  
“Everyone on Earth saw it except you. What, you had another hangover and missed it all?”  
  
“No, unlike everyone else, I wasn’t suffering from temporary insanity.”  
  
“You didn’t look up at the sky at any point?”  
  
“I guess not. Why? What’s so important about the sky?”  
  
“It was filled with planets! All these different planets! They were up there in the sky.”  
  
“Okay, so where are they now?” Donna said, leaning forward. “Gee, I don’t see anything up there except the sun and some clouds. Where are all these planets?”  
  
“I don’t know. There was this…earthquake and then suddenly, there was daylight and the Earth was back the way it was.”  
  
“Mmmm, isn’t that convenient then?”  
  
Neris sighed.  
  
“Whatever. I know what I saw and I’m not gonna waste my time trying to convince your alcohol-addled brain it was real.”  
  
“Thank you, because the sooner you stop talking about the imaginary kidnapping of the Earth, the happier I’ll be.”  
  
Neris rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath as she turned left. Donna settled back in her seat and turned the radio on. But while she listened to the music, she couldn’t shake the nagging feeling that Neris was telling the truth.  
  
But, how could she be telling the truth, she thought. The Earth didn’t move out of orbit. It couldn’t do that or we’d all be dead. It’s just a load of bullshit...isn’t it?   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Donna sighed as she walked into the front door and shut it behind her. It had been a long, tiring day and she was ready to get a shower, eat and crawl into bed.  
  
“Hello, love,” Wilf said as she passed by the sofa. “Find a job today?”  
  
“No,” Donna muttered.  
  
She stared to walk past and then stopped.  
  
“Grandad,” she said, turning to him.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“This is gonna sound daft, but….did someone move the Earth?”  
  
Wilf felt a stab at his heart.  
  
“Why, no, sweetheart, “he said, trying to sound convincing. “Why do you ask?”  
  
“It’s just that…Neris keeps insisting that the Earth was moved and there were all these planets in the sky and I keep telling her it’s a load of rubbish, but when we went out to eat today, all these people in the restaurant were saying it too. Everyone is talking about the Earth being moved out of orbit, so if it happened, why can’t I remember it?”  
  
Wilf sighed.  
  
“Because it didn’t move, Donna. There’s this new…joke that’s going around. You know, one of those email things that people pass around and have a laugh about. That’s all it is.”  
  
“Oh…well, that figures. I’m always the last to know about those things. Anyway, I’m sorry I asked such a stupid question. I mean, there’s no way the Earth could move out of orbit, right?”  
  
“Right,” Wilf choked out.  
  
She leaned over and gave him a kiss.  
  
“I’m gonna go have a shower.”  
  
Wilf smiled and kissed her.  
  
“Your mother has some roast and potatoes in the oven when you get ready to eat.”  
  
“Good, because I’m so tired the last thing I wanna do is cook something. I’ll talk to you later, Grandad.”  
  
“Have fun showering,” Wilf said as cheerfully as he could.  
  
Donna nodded and walked off towards the bathroom while Wilf slumped down in the sofa and sighed.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
There it was again.  
  
The blue box.  
  
Just like before, Donna found herself in the alley staring at the strange box, waiting for it to open and reveal the man who called himself the Doctor. She waited and waited, but nothing happened.  
  
“Doctor?” she called. “Doctor, are you there? It’s me, Donna. Open up, please!”  
  
As she stared at the box, the windows on the doors began to glow brightly. Then, suddenly, the door flung open and Donna put her hand over his eyes to shield herself form the blinding radiance. She raised her hand a little and noticed someone was walking towards her, the glow radiating from the body. Then, it dimmed and faded and Donna lowered her hand. She saw a beautiful blonde woman standing before her. She was wearing a white gown and her eyes burned with the golden light.  
  
“I am the Bad Wolf,” she said in an otherworldly voice.  
  
Donna frowned. Why did that name sound so familiar to her? She started to back away when the blonde drew near.  
  
“No, do not be afraid. I mean you no harm, Donna Noble. I am here to help you.”  
  
“Help me? How?”  
  
“I am here to give you back what the Doctor took from you. To restore you to your true self. I am here to break the curse of everlasting death because the universe needs you and so does the Doctor.”  
  
“Who are you?”  
  
“I am one of the guardians of the universe. I have been charged with keeping watch over those who would defend all realities. You, Donna Noble, are one such defender. The Doctor took away your memories in order to save your life and you have reverted back to the person you were before you met him, but you are still needed for a far greater purpose. You must assist the Doctor and to do that, your mind and memories must be restored.”  
  
“How?”  
  
The Bad Wolf smiled.  
  
“Close your eyes, Donna and let me in to your mind. Let me heal the damage that was caused when you became the DoctorDonna.”  
  
Donna hesitated a moment and then shut her eyes. The Bad Wolf walked up and put her hands on the sides of her head. Donna felt warmth flowing through her head and suddenly, images appeared in her mind. Images of her and the Doctor and all that they had done. Tears flowed down her cheeks when she realized the truth of what the Doctor had done to save her. At that moment, she wanted nothing more than to find him and be by his side.  
  
The Bad Wolf took her hands away and Donna felt the warmth fading from her mind. She opened her eyes and saw the blonde staring at her. She frowned.  
  
“Rose?” she said. “Is that you?”  
  
“No, not really. I became manifest in Rose a year before the Doctor met you and I dwell within her now, protecting her and those she loves. I have no corporeal body, so I take her form whenever I need to interact with someone.”  
  
“Oh, makes sense…I guess.”  
  
“And now, Donna Noble, it is time for you to awaken and find the Doctor.”  
  
“Um…okay, wanna kinda clue me in to where he is and how I can reach him?”  
  
The Bad Wolf smiled.  
  
“You can reach him by--“  
  
Just then, her alarm clock went off and Donna’s eyes snapped open.  
  
“DAMN IT!” she screamed.  
  
There was a moment’s silence and then Wilf flung open her bedroom door.  
  
“Donna? What’s wrong?”  
  
Donna sat up, looked him in the eye and said…  
  
“Where the hell’s the Doctor?”  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 2  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	2. Chapter 2

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**A Life Restored.** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=23869&chapid=51690) \- [19](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=23869&chapid=51690)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=23869&chapter=2) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=23869&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 2

  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Wilf fought to keep himself under control.  
  
“The Doctor?” he said trying to keep his voice steady. “What doctor are you talking about, sweetheart?”  
  
Donna gave him a condescending look.  
  
“The daft little alien dumbo that I’ve been traveling with for the past year,” she said.  
  
Wilf staggered back.  
  
“But…he said…if you ever remembered him, you’d die.”  
  
“Yeah, well…it’s not the first time the git’s been wrong about something.”  
  
“But…how?”  
  
Donna sighed.  
  
“It’s a long story; grandad and I really don’t want to discuss it right now. All I want to know is did the Doctor say where he was going?”  
  
“No. He just said his goodbyes and left.”  
  
“Bollocks. And this bloody alarm clock woke me up just before the Bad Wolf was going to tell me how to contact him.”  
  
“Who?”  
  
Donna smiled.  
  
“Like I said, long story. Okay, so…how can I contact him?”  
  
Wilf walked over to the bed and sat down beside her while she thought.  
  
“Rose is in the other universe with the other Doctor, so that’s out. Um….let’s see…there’s Jack…but I don’t know how to contact Torchwood…unless…”  
  
She looked at Wilf.  
  
“You think Torchwood would be listed in the phone book?”  
  
Wilf shrugged.  
  
“But, would Jack know how….Oh!”  
  
“What?” Wilf said.  
  
She clicked her fingers.  
  
“Martha. Martha gave the Doctor a mobile in case she needed to contact him. She obviously knows the number, so I just need to ring her up and ask.”  
  
She frowned.  
  
“Problem is…she and Mickey went off with Jack, which brings me back to finding the number for Torchwood….or….”  
  
She smiled.  
  
“UNIT. Martha works for UNIT. Surely UNIT would have a listed number.”  
  
“It’s worth a try,” Wilf said.  
  
Donna frowned.  
  
“Would it be in the phone book…no, maybe online at their website…or would they even have a website?” she muttered to herself. “Gotta have a website somewhere, they’re a government agency and they’d have to have a number people can use to contact them. But…”  
  
She sighed.  
  
“If they do have a number, I’m sure I would have to go through a barrage of secretaries before I even got to talk to someone who knows the Doctor. I need a more direct way of contacting them. But, how do I do that?”  
  
“Are there any more of the Doctor’s friends who might know how to get in touch with UNIT?” Wilf asked.  
  
Donna thought. Her eyes widened.  
  
“Sarah Jane. Sarah Jane’s a journalist; she might know how to contact them.”  
  
“Well, what are you waiting for? Get to it!” Wilf said.  
  
“Right,” Donna said, rising from the bed and grabbing her dressing gown. “I need the phone book. See if I can find her number.”  
  
She tied the robe around her and she and Wilf hurried out of the room. She ran to the living room. The phone was sitting on a small table by the sofa. She bent down, opened a door in the front of the table and pulled out a large phone booth. She grabbed the phone, sat down on the sofa and set it on her leg while she opened the phone book. She turned the pages while Wilf sat down beside her.  
  
“Okay, Sarah Jane’s last name is…Smith.”  
  
She looked at Wilf.  
  
“And, of course, there are probably two billion Smiths living in London,” she said.  
  
She found the S section and began to scan the entries.  
  
“Aha, yup…there are 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 Sarah Smiths listed and I haven’t a clue where she lives.”  
  
She sighed.  
  
“Guess I’ll just go down the list one by one until I find her.”  
  
She put her finger next to the first phone number, picked up the receiver and dialed. It rang a couple of times before someone answered.  
  
“Yes, hello, is this Sarah Smith?” Donna said. “Yes, hi, my name is Donna Noble. I’m sorry to bother you, but…have you by any chance traveled in the TARDIS with a man called the Doctor….you haven’t…oh…I’m sorry, then, wrong number…sorry to bother you, bye.”  
  
She hung up.  
  
“Next one,” she said.  
  
She dialed the number and waited. The phone was picked up on the fourth ring.  
  
“Hi, is this Sarah Smith? Yes, I’m sorry to bother you, my name is Donna Noble. I was calling to ask if you have ever traveled in the TARDIS with a man called the Doctor?”  
  
There was a moment’s pause and then Donna rolled her eyes.  
  
“No, lady, this isn’t a crank call and I’m not drunk. I’m just trying to find a friend of mine, alright? I’m sorry to bother you, goodbye.”  
  
She slammed the phone down and shook her head as Wilf chuckled.  
  
“Keep going, Donna, you’ll find her.”  
  
“I hope so, I don’t wanna end up in jail because someone thinks I’m a maniac and calls the cops on me,” she said, picking up the phone.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Donna sighed as she hung up on the last Sarah Smith.  
  
“Nope, none of them know the Doctor, so I guess it’s on to the next page,” she said.  
  
She turned the page and saw two more Sarah Smiths listed, she was about to call them when something caught her eye. Further down the page she saw…  
  
Smith, S J  
  
Playing a hunch, she dialed the number next to it.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Sarah Jane opened the front door of her house and stepped inside.  
  
“Luke?” she called out as she closed the door. “Are you in here?”  
  
“Yeah, mum,” she heard him say. “I’m upstairs in my room reading.”  
  
“Okay, hon, just checking. I’m going to have dinner ready soon and…”  
  
She trailed off when she heard the phone ring. Stuffing her keys in her pocket, she threw her purse down and ran to the living room to answer it. She managed to pick it up on the sixth ring.  
  
“Hello, “she gasped out.  
  
“Um…Hi, I’m sorry to bother you, but are you S J Smith?”  
  
“Yes, I am.”  
  
“Okay, I’m Donna Noble and…”  
  
“Donna, hi, how are you?”  
  
“Sarah Jane?”  
  
“Yes, how are you?”  
  
“I’m alright.”  
  
“How’s the Doctor?”  
  
“Well, that’s kinda why I’m calling. You see, the Doctor…left me behind.”  
  
Sarah Jane’s eyes widened.  
  
“What? Why?” she said.  
  
Donna quickly explained the situation.  
  
“Oh my God, you poor thing. So…now you have your memories restored and you’re no longer the DoctorDonna?”  
  
“Yeah, a…being…restored me and now I’m trying to find the Doctor, so I can travel with him again.”  
  
“Well, I’m sorry, but…I don’t have a way to get in touch with the TARDIS.”  
  
“I know, but Martha does. Martha gave him a mobile and she has the number, but the problem is she went off with Jack and I don’t know how to reach her. By any chance do you have either Torchwood or UNIT’s phone numbers?”  
  
“I have UNIT”s number.”  
  
“Great, can you give me that?”  
  
“Hang on, sweetie; let me go look it up.”  
  
Donna breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
“Thanks, Sarah Jane, I owe you one.”  
  
She went to her computer, pulled up her address book and read Donna the number. Donna grabbed a pad of paper and pencil that had been sitting beside the phone and wrote it down.  
  
“Thank you so, so much! I really appreciate this!” Donna said.  
  
“No problem, I hope you find him again. And Donna….don’t be a stranger. Like I told Rose, if you ever need someone to talk to, I’m here.”  
  
“Thanks, I definitely will keep in touch. You take care of yourself and take care of Luke.”  
  
“I will, good luck.”  
  
“Thanks, bye.”  
  
“Bye, Donna.”  
  
She hung up the phone.  
  
“Okay, I’m one step closer to finding him,” she said to Wilf. “Next in line is UNIT.”  
  
She picked up the phone and dialed the number.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Colonel Mace looked up from his paperwork when his phone rang. He picked up the receiver.  
  
“Sir?”  
  
“Yes, Virginia?”  
  
“Um…there’s a call for you from a Donna Noble. She says she wants to speak to you and she’s a friend of the Doctor’s.”  
  
“Oh yes…yes, I remember her.”  
  
“Do you want to take the call?”  
  
“Yes, I’ll take it.”  
  
“Hold on a moment, sir, I’ll patch her through.”  
  
There was a short pause and then Mace heard breathing on the other end of the line.  
  
“Hello?” he said.  
  
“Um…hi, is this Colonel Mace?”  
  
“Yes, it is. What can I do for you, Miss Noble? Is the Doctor in need of something?”  
  
“No, actually, I’m the one in need. I need to speak to Martha Jones. It’s urgent. You don’t happen to have a mobile number or some way I can contact her?”  
  
“Is it an emergency?”  
  
“It is for me, but not for the universe if that’s what you’re thinking.”  
  
“Hold on, let me bring up her file.”  
  
“Thank you, I appreciate it.”  
  
Mace turned to his computer and brought up Martha’s file.  
  
“Yes, I have her mobile number.”  
  
He gave it to her; Donna graciously thanked him and hung up. She smiled at Wilf.  
  
“One step closer,” she said to him.  
  
Wilf nodded and smiled back while Donna dialed the mobile number.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
“Wow!” Mickey said, looking around the Hub. This is fantastic. I can’t believe I’m actually gonna be working here.  
  
“Don’t get too comfortable yet, Smith. You’re here on a trial basis right now,” Jack replied.  
  
Mickey narrowed his eyes.  
  
“Why? Don’t think I’m a good enough techie for your little gang?”  
  
“No, I just want to see if I can actually tolerate your presence long term without going insane and punching your lights out.”  
  
Mickey flipped him off as Martha giggled. Just then, her mobile rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and answered it.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Martha!”  
  
“Donna! Hi! How’s it goin’? How’s the Doctor?”  
  
“Well…”  
  
She quickly explained the situation. Martha’s eyes widened.  
  
“Oh my God, I’m so glad you’re alright after all that.”  
  
Jack frowned and he and Mickey glanced at one another.  
  
“Do you have that number for the mobile you gave him?” Donna asked.  
  
“Yes, I do.”  
  
She opened her mouth and then glanced at Jack.  
  
“Hold on, I need to get away from Jack. I have a feeling if he knows the number; he’ll be bugging the Doctor nonstop with obscene phone calls.”  
  
“I will not!” Jack said indignantly as Mickey bent over laughing.  
  
Jack glared at her while she moved to a corner of the room and whispered the number to her.  
  
“I wouldn’t use the number to make obscene phone calls, Martha Jones, geez!” he shouted at her.  
  
Martha ignored him.  
  
“Tell the Doctor I said hi when you do speak to him.”  
  
“I will and thanks Martha. Good luck at Torchwood.”  
  
‘Yeah and good luck traveling with the Doctor. I’ll talk to you later, bye.”  
  
“Bye.”  
  
Donna hung up and hugged Wilf.  
  
“Bingo! I finally got the number and now it’s time to bring alien boy back to me,” she said.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The Doctor sat on the captain’s chair staring numbly at the rotor while it oscillated. He had no idea how long he had been in the vortex and at the moment, he didn’t care. Without his companions, he had no real desire to go anywhere or see anything.  
  
His head jerked towards the console when he heard Martha’s mobile ringing. He stared at the storage compartment it was in, debating whether or not to answer it. The phone kept on ringing and ringing and finally, with a sigh, the Doctor rose from his seat, pushed the button and grabbed the phone when it shot out of the hole.  
  
“What does UNIT want me to do now, I wonder?” he muttered as he opened the phone.  
  
He pushed the talk button.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Well, well, well, ‘bout bleedin’ time. Call me crazy, but I believe you swanned off into time and space and forgot something, didn’t you?”  
  
The Doctor froze, his eyes bulging out of his head when he recognized the voice.  
  
“Yoo-hoo, you there? You must be cause I can hear ya breathin’. I just went through thirty minutes of ringing up various people to get this number, the least you can do is say hello.”  
  
“D…Donna?” he sputtered out.  
  
“No, it’s Fergie. I’m here to sell you a subscription to Weight Watchers, of course it’s me!”  
  
“But…you…it…no, it…it can’t be…it’s impossible.”  
  
“Yeah, well, I’ve seen many impossible things in the last year.”  
  
“But, you can’t. You can’t be remembering. You should be dead now!”  
  
“Well, E.T. the extra-thick-restrial, one thing you have to know about us Nobles, we are notoriously hard to kill. Now, I don’t want to wait forever, so here’s the thing. Today is June 28th, 2008 and it’s currently….8:52 in the morning. I’m giving you ten minutes to get your scrawny, boney, alien butt back here before I find a way to pull myself back into your TARDIS. And, by God, you better pray that doesn’t happen because I will make my wedding day look like nothing. You got that?”  
  
Tears streamed down the Doctor’s face.  
  
“Loud and clear, ma’am,” he said.  
  
“Good, the clock’s starting now and trust me, I will watch every single second. So, get back here and pick me up!”  
  
“I’m coming as fast as I can.”  
  
“Good. I’ll be here.”  
  
She hung up the phone, looked at Wilf and let out a squeal of joy as both of them embraced.  
  
“Oh, darling, he’s coming back for you! I’m so happy!” Wilf said.  
  
Donna began to weep with joy at the thought of seeing him again. She suddenly had a thought.  
  
“Wait, where’s mum?” she said. “I suppose I’ll have to go break the news to her and hear all about how I’m gonna be wasting my life traveling with the Doctor again.”  
  
‘Your mum left early this morning for a doctor’s appointment and to do some errands. You just go ahead and go with the Doctor, I’ll handle her.”  
  
They hugged again. Just then, both of them heard the familiar wheezing sound coming through an open window. Donna let out a yell and sprinted towards the door while Wilf tried to keep up with her. She flung open the door and laughed when she saw the Doctor emerging from the TARDIS.  
  
“Donna!” the Doctor said, running towards her.  
  
He grabbed her and she yelled when he picked her up off the ground and spun her around.  
  
“Oh my God, I’ve never been so glad to see you in my whole life!” Donna said.  
  
“You and me both,” the Doctor replied, setting her down.  
  
He smiled at Wilf.  
  
“And it’s good to see you again, as well.”  
  
“Yup, I’m just glad this time we have a reason to celebrate.”  
  
The Doctor took hold of her shoulders.  
  
“What happened? How did you manage to get your memories back and not burn up?”  
  
“It’s a long story and I’d rather tell it to you when we’re back in the vortex. Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to get back on board.”  
  
The Doctor stepped aside.  
  
“After you,” he said, gesturing to the open doors.  
  
Donna grinned and ran into the TARDIS while Wilf embraced the Doctor.  
  
“You take good care of her, “he said. “And come back and see us when you can.”  
  
”That’s a promise on both counts. You take care of yourself too.”  
  
The Doctor let go and patted Wilf on the shoulder. With a wave, he turned and went back into the TARDIS, silently thanking the universe for granting him this one small mercy. He closed the door and looked at Donna who was leaning on the console.  
  
“So, where were we?” he said, strolling up the ramp. “Ah yes, you mentioned you wanted to meet Charlie Chaplin…or was it Charlie Brown?”  
  
Donna laughed.  
  
“I think we’ll go with Charlie Chaplin if it’s all the same to you,” she said.  
  
The Doctor embraced her.  
  
“Your wish is my command, Donna Noble.”  
  
With a sigh, Donna sat down on the captain’s chair watching happily while the Doctor started up the TARDIS. As he flew her into the vortex, she grew excited at the thought of sharing all new adventures with him and thanked the Bad Wolf for raising her from the dead and giving her back the life she loved so much.  
  
THE END.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 2  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


End file.
